The Sunny Sparrow 2
by ChloeB18
Summary: Last time we left Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Sunset Fauna they were sailing away into the horizon. But now a new adventure, and danger, has come across them. Will they survive?
1. With the Sunset

Sunny Sparrow 2

Me and My PT are back again with more tales of the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Sunset Fauna. In this tale we'll be following along with Dead Man's Chest.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack asked himself as he sat in the cabin he shared with Sunset, charting. He and Sunset had gone to Tortuga and came across a drawing of a key that Jack needed to find, along with what it unlocks. Sunset came in, drinking from a bottle of rum that was soon empty...again. Jack stood up and put his hat on. "Oh...that's why." he said softly. "You did the same thing when we were in Tortuga." Sun said as she looked at him with a pout on her face. "I did indeed." he said as he fumbled around to find his coat. "What are you, or we? doing?" she asked as she went to put her pirate hat on. "To find more rum." he said as he pulled her along. She smiled as she followed him into the darkest part of the ship and held the lamp up for him while he looked for more rum.

"Time's running out, Jack." He jumped with a loud gasp. Sunset had to grip tightly on to the lamp as she shined it to where she heard the voice and she all but jumped when she saw what looked like a combination of man and sea molded into the wall in the darkest corner.

"Bootstrap?" Jack asked as he and Sunset neared the man. He was wet and covered in little sea creatures. "Hello Jack." He said as he looked up at the two.

"Bill Turner?" Sunset breathed. "You look good, Jack." Boostrap said. "Is this a dream?..No, I thought not. If it were there would there'd be a bed and Sunset and rum only." Jack said and Sunset couldn't help but smile a little. "I see you got the Pearl back." Bootstrap said. "I had some help retreiving the Pearl...your son." Jack said. "William?...So he did end up a pirate after all." He said solemnly. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your-" Jack started. "He sent me." Bill looked up at Jack. "Davy Jones."

Sunset looked at Jack. "So, it's you then. He shanghaied you into the surface, eh?" Jack asked with a stone-set frown on his face. "I volunteered." Boostrap said. "I'm sorry for the part in mutiny I played against you, Jack." he said. "I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon and I landed on the bottom of the ocean. Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack. I thought even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

Bootstrap looked up and finally took notice to the woman next to Jack. "My apologies, my lady, I have not formally introduced myself. I have seemed to have forgotten my manners." Even in the state he was in, he was still a gentleman. Sunset smiled. "No problem. Captain Sunset Fauna." she said, holding her hand out. "Bootstrap Bill Turner." He said, kissing her hand. She smiled. "Good to meet you." she said.

"You know, it's funny what a man will do to forestore his final judgement." that was when Bootstrap stood up. "You made a deal with him, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been Captain." he said and Jack spoke up. "Technically-" he started before Bootstrap cut him off. "You can't talk your way out of this one, Jack. The terms that applied to me, apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years aboard a ship." Bootstrap said. "Yes, but the Flying Dutchman's already got a captain so-" Jack started before Bootstrap cut him off again. "Then it's the locker for you!" He shouted as he stood. "Jones's beast will find you and drag you and the Pearl back to the depths of the ocean." Bootstrap said. "Any idea when Jones might unleash said terrible beastie?" Jack asked innocently. "Who knows." Bootstrap said as he took Jack's hand and slammed something into it. "I've already told you, Jack. He comes now." Bootstrap said as he started walking away. "Drawn with revenous hunger for the man that holds the black spot." he said before disappearing from sight.

Sunset looked at Jack as he was looking down at a black boil that was forming in the palm of his hand. "Jack..." she breathed out in a whisper. Jack grabbed her and ran back topside. "All hands to your staitions! Make sail! I MUST HAVE MOVEMENT!" Jack screamed at the crew.

Sunset ran with Jack until they were stopped by Gibbs. "Do we have a heading?" he asked. "Land." Jack said. "What port, Captain?" Gibbs asked. "Didn't say port. Said land. Any land." he said before the monkey swooped in from a rope and stole Jack's hat. When the pirates all went to get Jack's hat he called out. "LEAVE IT!..." when the pirates looked back at him all he said was. "Run." he said before he and Sunset took off and hid behind a wall. "Jack, what are we doing?" she asked him in a whisper. "Shhhhh." He said as he pressed himself against the wall.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's after us?" Gibbs said as he caught up with them and Jack looked at him. "Nothing." he said. "Get one of the longboats for Sunset and I. We sail out to shore now." Jack ordered. "Jack we are too far from land yet." Gibbs said, trying to persuade him. "You and Sun go out now, tis suicide."

"Get us the longboat, I know where I'm going from here." Jack ordered again as he gently pushed Sunset back into the cabin. She looked at him before she entered and started packing up all of her weapons into her coat before Jack came in and did the same. "Jack, what are we doing?" she asked him again. "We're taking a little vacation, love." he said and she looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said as he started packing a bag of essentials.

Soon, Sunset and Jack were in the longboat as he rowed them to the nearest island he could find. Pelegosto. Sunset was asleep in Jack's lap by the time they reached the island in early morning.

"Wake up, love." Jack said softly to her.

Sunset sat up slowly as she blinked, adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. "Where are we, Jack?" she said as she straightened her back. "We are in heaven, love." He said softly.

She looked around once she and Jack had gotten out of the boat and she smiled at the huge land that was around her. "Very nice vacation spot, Jack." she said as she looked back at him. "Are we running away from problems again?" she asked with a smirk. "It's worked hasn't it?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess it has... so what to do on this island...with no rum cellar." she said as she sat down on the sand and took off her pirate boots and hat. Jack gave her a look. "I can think of plenty, love." She smiled as she laid down on the sand. "So can I." she said as she slid off her coat. She noticed the Pearl docking just a few feet from the shore. She smiled and decided to play hard to get with Jack as he drew in closer. And just as their lips were about to touch. "How about some fruit?" she asked. He pulled back. "Ey?" he asked, confused. She smiled. "I'm rather hungry."

"I can give you something better than fruit, love." Jack said as he captured her lips with his as the two kissed and she pulled him down on to the sand. "I know you can." she said to him softly as she crawled on top of Jack as she pulled off his bandanna, doing away with hers as well as she pulled off his coat as well and started kissing down to Jack's sensitive spot on his neck.

Jack then quickly flipped her over and almost ripped open her shirt. It had been too long. She smiled up at him. She had gone back to wearing absolutely nothing underneath her pirate clothes, and it felt so good to be free again as she smiled up at Jack as she gripped and almost tore his own shirt off. She kissed the bullet holes on his chest and then his heart. "I'll always be here for you, Jack." she said to him softly as she kissed the scar on the underside of his arm.

"Just as I will always be here for you." He leaned closer to her. "You and I are thick as theives, love."

"Always." she said before she relieved Jack of his pants and kissed him once again.

Jack then rid her of her clothes as well. And soon the two were in the thrawls of their passion.

Sunset moved on top of Jack once again as she guided him into her and kissed his neck and his chest as she slowly started to ride him.

Jack's hands gripped her hips and helped her ride him as he moved up to meet her each time. Soon the two were moving as one. Jack could barely speak...he couldn't even think.

Sunset was moaning softly to Jack as she kissed from his ear to his face to his neck before she made her way back to his lips as she muffled her screams in a kiss.

He flipped her over and began taking control. He moved her legs to wrap high around his waist, allowing him deeper access to her warm womanhood. By now Jack was in a mix of making love to her and giving her the best mind blowing sex she had ever experienced.

"Jack!" she screamed out of pure pleasure. Then he said the three words she had longed to hear from him. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said to him as she smiled and soon she felt her release. "I love you more than I have loved anyone else." He said to her as they rode out their orgasms. "I love you more than life itself, Jack." she said as she held on to Jack. "I love you more than the Pearl." He said softly as he kissed her. She kissed him as she smiled. She was amazed by that. He loved her more than his ship...That ship had always been the most important thing to him. "I love you more than my Jewel." she said in their kiss.

Their moment had passed and the two lovers laid together entangled in each other's arms. The feel of the sand against their skin, the smell of the ocean surrounding them. This was heaven.

Sunset smiled as she felt the afternoon sun on she and Jack as she rested her head on his chest and breathed a sigh of content as she kissed his chest. "You know we can't run forever, Jack." she said to him softly. "Why not," He said softly. "We can stay here forever."

"We'll run out of fruit eventually. And we have no rum...or anything to drink really except for the sea water which I highly doubt we want to be drinking." she said. "Even though, I really would love to stay here forever." Jack sighed. "You are right, love." he cuddled against her more, pulling her close. Sunset smiled. "Now about that fruit." Jack looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "What? I really am hungry." she said with a smile. "Don't worry, I will get you your fruit, woman." He said with a smile as he got dressed. Sunset smiled as she pulled her clothes back on before laying in the sand. "Oh, and Jack I probably wouldn't go outside the mainlands. You never know what could be out there." she said.

"Don't worry, love, I know what I'm doing." he called out as he disappeared into the trees.

"Yeah let's see how well he listens to me." she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes.

_**One Hour Later...**_

Sunset woke up from her short nap as she looked around, expecting to see Jack. All she saw was an empty island. She stood up and blinked as she looked around. "Jack?" she called out. If he had listened to her he would be able to hear her if he was still on the mainlands. She got up and began walking around to look for him. "Jack?"

She walked in the forest until she got to the point where the mainlands ended and she hadn't seen Jack anywhere, nor had he answered any of her numerous calls. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Doesn't listen." she muttered to herself before she went back to the island to grab her weapons, just in case she'd need them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She heard Jack's scream.

She dropped her weapons and ran back into the forest and past the mainlands where she heard Jack screaming as he fell from a ledge, going through bridge after bridge. He landed hard on his back, he had paint on his face and a huge bamboo stick came crashing beside him before fruit crashed all around him. Sunset clenched her teeth as she ran to Jack. "JACK SPARROW! YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO PAST THE MAINLANDS BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OUT, BUT DID YOU LISTEN! OF COURSE NOT!" she yelled at him before she stopped when she got to him and kicked a few pieces of fruit out of her way before she sank to her knees on the ground beside Jack and looked down at him, anger on her face, but love still in her eyes.

"I brought you fruit." He said with a smile. "What happened to you?" she asked as she straddled his lap so she could look at the paint on his face more clearly. "You don't want to know, but now we must run." Jack said. "Why do we have to-" she started until thousands of little people she could only describe as cannibals came running. Sunset quickly got Jack up as they ran through the forest. They got back to the island and were ahead of the cannibals as Sunset got her things and Jack's as she handed him his coat before the two started running towards the Black Pearl, screaming and running for their lives.

Once they were in the water and attached to the ship the cannibals stopped and almost looked as through they were saddened by Jack's departure.

Sunset was climbing up the ship as she got into it and she heard Jack, who was in mid-climb. "Alas, my children, this be the day that you will remember that you almost-" he started. "JACK!" Sunset yelled at him before a wave came crashing over him and he muttered. "Captain Jack Sparrow." he finished before climbing up and on to the ship. He climbed up before he pulled Sunset up with him. "Captain, shall we stay to the shallows or make out to sea?" Gibbs said. "Yes to the first, yes to the second so as long as we stay as close to land as possible." Jack said.

Sunset got closer to Jack as she put his coat around him and looked at him. "Jack? Why do you smell like paprika?" she asked. "Long story will tell you about it sometime." he said as he walked towards the cabin. "Sun, love, where is that monkey I want to shoot something." Jack said, turning to her and she smiled. "Come on, let's-" she started until Will came up to the two of them. "Jack." he said. "Ah?" Jack asked, looking at Will. "Jack, I need you to come back with me to Port Royal." Will said. "Why?" Sunset asked. "Elizabeth will hang unless I return to Port Royal with Jack's compass." Will said.

Jack took Sunset by the hand as the two went up the stairs of the ship towards the helm as Jack said to Will, who followed. "There comes a time when one must pay for one's mistakes."

"She'll die for helping you!" He shouted. Will then pulled out a sword from another pirate's sheath as he put it on Jack's shoulder. "I'll need that compass to trade for her freedom, Jack." he said bravely and Jack moved the sword to his other shoulder before looking at Gibbs, who was at the wheel. "Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said as he walked over, ignoring Will's sword. "Aye, Captain?" he said. "Do we have a need to go up river?" Jack asked and Gibbs asked. "By need to do you mean a trifling need, like a passing fancy?" Gibbs muttered and Sunset looked at him. "I'm standing right here."

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." He said as he took Sunset by the arm and lead her to their cabin.

Will was once again following them as they made their way down the stairs to try to go to their cabin. "What we need to do is make for Port Royal with all haste." he said and Jack turned to him. "William, I shall trade you the compass if you will help me to find this." he said, handing him the drawing of the key. "You want me to find this?" Will asked when he looked at the cloth. "No." Sunset spoke up. "You want you to find this." she said before Jack spoke up. "Because the finding of this will find you incompasitorily finding and or locating or discovering a way to save your loving bellhole what's her face." Jack said and then Will held up the cloth. "This? Is going to save us?" Jack looked at him. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" he asked and Will looked at him in confusion. "...not much." Jack nodded with a small smile. "Yes. It's going to save us. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave me and my Sun alone for the rest of our voyage, that would be just wonderful." Jack said before he turned back to Sunset who was now at the cabin door as she opened it and walked inside and Jack followed her.

"Gibbs there better be rum!" Jack yelled back. Gibbs was silent as he slowly steered and Sunset sighed. "No rum." she pouted as she laid down on the bed. "No, just giving good ol' Gibbs a hard time, Sunny. But I," he said, eyeing her. "Spy something much more sweeter." She smiled at him. "Oh, you know I think I have one more bottle and I'm in desperate need of some rum or really anything to drink." she said before she went over to her coat that was hung up and dug through it before she pulled out two bottles. "Last two." she said as she handed one to Jack. "You are a sly little one, my darling." he said as he popped the cork. "They're hidden in the most unique places." she said as she popped the cork on her bottle as she clinked her bottle with Jack's before drinking a good amount of the rum before she put her bottle down on Jack's desk and she made her way back over to the bed.

"You, Sunshine, are a temptress." He said softly as his voice became heavy. She just smirked at the nickname as she pulled off her boots slowly before she threw them at Jack's feet and cuddled into the covers of the bed. Jack crawled into bed next to her and laid down. She looked over at him and smirked. "Jack, can I ask you something?" she asked as she crawled over to him and rested her head on his heart, where his bullet wounds were. "Anything, Love." Jack said. "Why would you make a deal with Davy Jones of all people?" she asked. "To get the Pearl." He said softly.

She pulled his hand with the black spot on it to her as she kissed his knuckles then turned his hand over to unwrap the bandage where the black spot was. Jack quickly retracted his hand. "I don't want your beautiful eyes gazing upon something as horrid as this." He said his voice stern and soft at the same time. She looked at him. "I've seen it before, Jack." she said softly as she looked into his eyes. "But it's different now, love, 'tis upon me own hand." He leaned his face to hers. "'Tis upon the hand of the man you love."

"That very spot used to be on the woman you love." she said, holding up her right palm to show him a red mark in the shape of the black spot. He grabbed her hand. "Sun?" he asked, looking at her. "Remember those pirates I told you about? The ones that killed my family?" she asked, looking at him. Jack could only nod.

"Well, it seemed that Davy Jones was targeting them as well, I'm not sure why though. But after my crew and I killed them, one of his men came to me and gave me the black spot as a warning that Davy Jones was coming to me. In only a short few days, he turned up on my ship and told me that I had to captain my ship for three years or there would be 'beastly consequences'. So I did. And at the end of the three years, he punished me by turning the weather into that terrible storm that sunk my Jewel." she told her story softly.

Jack looked at her, completely stunned. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jack. I just never really thought it would come up." she said. "When we seek out the Dutchman, I want you to stay here in this cabin. I will not have him take you from me." He said as he held her face in his hands. "Jack, I'm not gonna do that. I'm gonna fight right by your side. He won't take me." she said defiantly. He pulled her face closer and kissed her. "I can't lose you. I just found you, Sun."

"And I just found you, Jack, and I won't lose you either. I'm not staying on the sidelines like...like Elizabeth. I'm going to stand next to you and help you." she said. "Don't let me lose you." He said as he held her close. "I promise you won't. He won't take me. I don't think he takes his former victims that actually survived." she said. "You promise?" He looked into her eyes. She held his face in her hands. "I swear to you, you will not lose me, Jack Sparrow. It takes a hell of a lot to bring Captain Sunset Fauna down. Just ask Davy Jones, I survived his torture and have a little red mark on my hand for proof. Other than that he hasn't had any other visible scars on me." she said with a true pirate smirk on her face. Jack shared her smirk. "Captain Sparrow, and Captain Fauna, one day they shall fear our names."

"That day will come soon and we will rule the world with iron fists." she said as she moved her face closer to Jack's. She felt him take her hand into his and slip something onto her finger. Her left finger. She looked down at her finger then looked right back at Jack. She was in awe of the ring. It was an antique looking rose gold and in the middle was a pink tourmaline surrounded by garnet stones.

( .com/arik_kastan_pink_tourmaline_ring/thing?id=43260769 )

She looked at Jack after she admired her ring. "Jack..." she said softly. "Sunset Fauna...my Sun. Will you stay by the side of this wicked, but dashing, pirate?" Jack asked. "I'd be glad to stay by your side, fight our good fight, and captain this Pearl with you, weathering any and every storm." she said. "Then marry me, love. Right here, just us two." Jack said and her eyes widened. "Jack..." she was lost for words. He got up off of the bed and knelt before her on the floor. "I, Captain Jack...Theodore" He mumbled his middle name. "Sparrow, ask you Sun to be my wife. For here until the end of time." She whispered to him. "Sunset Amelia Fauna." before she sat back up and smiled at Jack. Jack smiled "Sunset Amelia Fauna. I will love you forever. You," he held her hands in his. "You are my one true treasure." She smiled down at him as she held his hands. "I will, Jack Theodore Sparrow, I will marry you."

"Then as Captain of this ship if any one here dare to say no...," he looked around the empty cabin, *Chirp Chirp* then back to Sunset. "I hereby declare us husband and wife." Sunset smiled as she felt tears pouring from her eyes. Jack stood and kissed her as he pulled her into his arms. She smiled and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, my Sun." Jack smiled. "I love you, my Sparrow." she smiled. Jack held up the rum "Cheers, love."

"Cheers...husband." she said as she and drank their rum. "Wife." He replied as he too drank from his bottle. She laid back down on the bed as she smiled at Jack. "This is going to be good." she said. "Indeed, love, but for now, we must actually sleep before we see this special friend." He said as he crawled back into bed. "Special friend? Jack, what are you talking about? What special friend?" she asked. "You will see, love. This friend will be able to help us escape Jones's terrible beastie." he said. She just nodded slowly. "I'll trust you for now, Jack." she smiled as she rested her head on his chest when he joined her on the bed.

_**Hours later**_

They arrived at an island, Jack, Sun, Will, Pintel, Rigetti, Cotton and Gibbs all piled into a long boat and made their way up a river channel.

Jack and Sunset were at the farthest end of the boat while the rest were at the other end. She could hear Will and Gibbs talking from behind them, but they both paid them no attention as Sunset took Jack's hand in hers. They finally reached an old cabin and quickly docked the boat. "Mind the boat." Jack said to Pintel.

Jack and Sunset got out of the boat and Gibbs followed. "Don't worry, Captain, we'll watch your back." he said and Jack looked at him. "It's me front I'm worried about." Jack said and Sunset smirked. "Then I'll be the one to watch that." Jack gave her a quick look as he pulled her to him. She smiled up at him as they were the first two to enter the cabin and they heard a low voice. "Jaaaaack Spaaaarrrrooowww..."

"Tia Dalma!" Jack said happily, but flinched as he ducked under a python. Sunset ducked as well before she and Jack were finally out of the snake's area. "I always knew da wind would blow you back to me one day." she said in an exotic tone. She came closer to him and was about to touch his face, but stopped. "There be some ting different a'but ya, Jack." Tia circled him. "Yes, dere be some ting very different about you."

Sunset backed away a little as she watched cautiously, ready to stand in front of Jack if his front should be in danger. Then Tia Dalma's eyes locked on to her. "You." She walked towards her. "You," She was now smiling. "You be de one to finally tame de wild Sparrow?" Her eyes drifted down to Sunset's hand and then back up to her eyes, still smiling. "Yes, 'im stronga now dat he have you." She couldn't help but give a small smile that she directed at Jack. "Sunset Fauuunnna," Tia Dalma said and Sunset looked back at her. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "I know every ting, my sweet." She said, smiling at her.

She then turned to Will, who was standing near the door. "You." she said as she walked through the space between Jack and Sunset, her smile was now gone. "You have a touch of destiny about you...William Turner." she said slowly as she approached him. "You know me?" he asked. "You want to know me?" Tia asked slowly and flirtatiously. "There will be no 'Knowing' Anyone." Jack said, butting in between the two. Tia sighed. "I thought I knew you?" Jack said. "Not as well as I'd hoped." Tia said as she took her seat. "Come." Tia said and Jack repeated. "Come." he said as Will sat down slowly. "What service may I do you? You know I demand payment." she said the first part fliratiously at Will again before she looked at Jack and said the last part in a stern voice.

"I brought payment." he said and Gibbs handed him the cage with Jack the monkey in it. "Look," Jack said, holding up the cage before she shot at Jack, who screeched loudly, not dying once again. "An undead monkey! Top that!" Jack said, placing the cage down on the table. Tia let the monkey out. "Hey!" Gibbs shouted. "You have no idea how long it took us to catch that thing."

"Da payment is here." Tia said, putting the cage down. Will looked at Jack and Sunset before he opened up the cloth with the key drawing and laid it out to Tia. "We're looking for this." he said. "And what it goes to."

Tia looked at the drawing for only a second before looking up at Jack. "The compass you bartered from me. It can not lead you to dis."

Jack, who was looking around at Tia's treasures looked over at her. "Maybe. Why?" with that Tia sat back in her chair with a smirk. "Ahhh, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants... but I know you want to claim it as your own...as you've done already with another one of your treasures." she said, subtly looking at Sunset.

"Your key go to a chest." Tia said plainly. "And it be what's inside the chest you seek, don't it?" she said, looking at Will. "Among many." Jack said with a smile.

"What's in the chest?" Gibbs asked. "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed property of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked and then Regetti spoke up. "Nothing...bad, I hope."

"What lies in da chest be something Davy Jones tried to lock away from de world." Tia said finally. "The sea?" Gibbs guessed. "Treasures?" Pintel guessed. "The garden of good and evil?" Regetti said and everyone looked over at him before Sunset shook her head and she and Jack answered together. "A Woman."

"A woman." Tia said. "No I heard it was the sea he loved." Gibbs said.

"Same story different version!" Tia snapped. "But all are true. A woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Although, he never stopped loving her. The pain it caused him was too much to live with." Tia said and Will asked. "What exactly did he put in the chest?" Tia put her hand to her chest. "'im heart."

"Literally or figurativly?" Rigetti asked. "You can't literally cut the heart from your chest and still be breathin!" Pintel looked at Tia. "Could 'ee?"

"It was not worth feeling what life brings...the Carve Ultimate. Lock it away in a chest, and hide da chest from da world, or keep it with him at all times." she said darkly and Will stood up. "You knew this." he said, looking at Jack accusingly. "I did not." Jack said. "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all there is to do is climb aboard the Dutchman, grab the key and go to Port Royal to rescue your bonny lass, eh?" he asked, smiling. Jack turned and began to walk away with Sunset.

"Let me see ye hand!" Tia said, standing up immediately. Sunset looked at Jack and he turned back to Tia, holding up his "clean" hand and she glared at him before Jack put his head down and walked up to her, holding out his marked hand as she unraveled the bandage around it and the black spot appeared once again. Gibbs, Pintel, and Rigetti were all starting to freak out as they kept yelling in fear. "Black spot!"

"My eyesight's as good as ever just to let you know." Jack said above their fearful yelps. Sunset almost burst out laughing at the three.

Tia went into the back of her home as clattering was heard along with her muttering until she came back out with a jar of dirt. "Davy Jones can not make port. Can not step on land, but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." she said seriously as Jack cautiously took the jar from her and looked at it. "Dirt." he looked at Tia. "This is a jar of dirt." Tia nodded. "Yes." Jack looked at Sunset before looking back at Tia. "Is the...jar of dirt going to help?" he asked. "If you don't want it, give it back." Tia said and Jack held the jar close to him. "No." he said possessively. "Then it helps." Tia said. Sunset looked at Jack and laughed at his possessiveness over a silly jar of dirt.

"It seems," Will said. "We have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Tia nodded as she sat back down and held something in her hands as she shook her hands as if holding dice. "A touch," she said before letting what was in her hand go. "of destiny." she said as numerous things were now on her table and Sunset looked at Jack.

Soon, everyone was leaving Tia's home and it was just Jack who was about to follow Sunset out until Tia stopped him. "Jack Sparrow?" she called to him. "Yes?" He asked as he turned to face her. She stood up and walked over to him. "Remember when I gave you that compass. Do you remember what I told you after I said how it works?"

"I believe so. Why?" He asked her as he fidgeted slightly. "I told you dat eventually your compass would lead you to your sunset and that you would finally find true companionship." she said. "And to think you asked me 'with the sunset?'"

Jack smiled as he finally remembered, he looked over his shoulder at Sunset. "And I shall be in your debt for it, Tia." Tia nodded her head at Jack as she watched him leave and Sunset smiled at him. "She told you that?" she asked softly as she and Jack made their way back to the boat. "Indeed she did." He smiled. "I had only forgotten it, but thankfully I met you still." She smiled at him as she held his hand in her left hand.

_I love that compass even more now., _He thought as he helped Sunset get into the long boat.

_To think I would've married a pirate...a damn amazing pirate, as well_., she thought as Jack got in the boat and Gibbs took off to go back to the Pearl.


	2. A little more civil

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC, Captain Sunset Fauna

Thanks again to my awesome and amazing PT and Co-Writer, kurounue13!

It was raining as soon as the Pearl got back on it's course as the Dutchman was seen near them, but at a good enough distance. Jack and Gibbs were sending Will off, while Sunset was in her and Jack's cabin, stocking up their rum bottles they had picked up from an island before heading back on their course.

"I must say love, you look awfully tempting in that dress." Jack said as he came back into the cabin and looked at her. "Why did you have me change back into this? I wanted my pirate clothes." she said as she looked over at her shirt and pants that were laid on top of the chest of clothes. "Because," he grabbed her from behind and began to cup her breasts through the dress. "It flatters you." She smiled back at him. "Jack... is now a really good idea to be having a honeymoon?" she asked with a small laugh. "No," he said softly. "but I still want to touch you."

"Well then by all means-" she started before they both heard Gibbs call out. "Captain! They've gotten him!"

Sunset looked back at Jack. "Go on, I'll be right out as soon as I change."

"Don't take too long." He said with a smile. Sunset smiled as she watched Jack leave before she all but ripped off the dress and changed back into her pirate shirt, pants, and boots before she collected her hat, coat, and took her telescope off of the desk before she went out to join Jack on the deck.

Jack watched through the telescope and then..."Ah!" Davy Jones appeared before him, and his crew started coming out of the wood works...literally.

Sunset looked at Jack through the corner of her eye as she stood by his side, trying not to show her fear of the pirate captain she hadn't been face to face with for quite some time.

"You have a debt to pay. You have been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement!" Jones said, looking at Jack. "Technically, I was captain for two years before I was viciously mutinied." Jack said as he and Sunset backed away. "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain none the less-ah!" Davy Jones said as he walked past him. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow?" The crew laughed. "You have my payment. One soul for your ship, he's already over there." Jack said as he tried to hide Sunset from Jones, but she wouldn't stay behind him, she kept her place by his side. "One soul is not equal to another." Jones said. "Aha! So we've agreed that I have a payment to you now we're just haggling over a price!" Jack said, smirking.

Davy gave him a 'What?' look before he then spotted Sunset. "Ahhhhh, Miss Fauna," he laughed. "We meet again."

"Jones." she said. "I see you've grown the beard out a little more." He laughed as he began to circle her. "And you have grown some as well."

"Three years on a ship with a crew of ten men and one woman, a storm to weather through on a ship I loved so dearly before losing it, and my memory for the moment, do tend to help a person grow." she said with a cold glare. "Indeed they do." He then began to walk away from them, then he turned to Jack. "Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked. "100 souls-ah." He leaned forward. "Three-days-ah."

"You're a diamond, mate." Jack smiled. "Just send me the boy and I'll get started right off."

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That just leaves you 99 more to go." He said with amusement in his voice.

Sunset watched Jack as he stepped towards Jones, trying to sell him on the idea of having Will to come back with him, but Jones wouldn't have it. "I keep the boy, 99 souls. But Sparrow, can you do this to a friend, condemn him to a lifetime of servitude while you roam free?" he asked and Jack paused before answering. "Yep, I'm good with it." Davy raised an eyebrow. "So, shall we seal it in blood..or uh, ink?" Jack asked before Jones took Jack's hand with the black spot on it and drawled out darkly. "Three days-ah." before he and his crew disappeared and they were once again back on the Black Pearl.

Sunset was back next to Jack again as he called out for Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs, I feel strange and unusual." he said slowly. "How shall we be getting the souls, captain?" Gibbs asked. "Fortunately, mum is the word on where these souls need be." Jack said and Gibbs smiled. "Ah, Tortuga." and Jack nodded. "Tortuga." Sunset smiled at Jack before she pulled him back in to the cabin while Gibbs directed the Pearl towards Tortuga.

_**In Tortuga...**_

They sat in a local pub. Gibbs was signing men up for the Black Pearl's crew while Jack was fiddling with his compass. "I know what I want." he kept muttering.

Every time Jack would shake the compass it would always point next to him...where Sunset sat. He looked at her and she noticed his eyes on her as she took a swig of rum. She swallowed and looked at him. "What?" she asked. He inched his hand towards her rum. She smirked and pulled it away as she sat it on the other side of her, away from Jack. "I'm leaving my rum here. While I'm off why don't you try the compass again?" she suggested with a smile as she kissed Jack's cheek before she got up to go to the bar.

She watched him shake it violently before opening it up, and it still pointed to her. She smirked as she came over with two more rum bottles and placed one before Jack as she looked at him. "So, how'd the compass work?" she asked smartly. He grew angry and almost threw it into the wall. She giggled and sat next to him as she finished off her first rum bottle and before she was about to start on her second, both she and Jack heard a very familiar deep voice coming from the sign up desk where Gibbs sat.

Both Sunset and Jack froze and slowly turned their heads in the direction from whence the voice had come. Jack closed his compass as they saw Commodore Norrington looking much more different than the last time they laid eyes upon him.

Jack picked up a plant and hid behind it. Sunset looked at Jack before she heard the Commodore ask Gibbs. "So do I make your crew... or not?"

Sun looked back at Jack. "Jack, what are you doing?" she whispered, but he didn't answer.

"You haven't said where you're going." the Commodore said and Sunset backed away from where she was standing as she hid with Jack behind the plant.

"Be quiet, love." he said as they sneakily tried to walk out without being seen.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington called out before Sunset and Jack both stopped as he raised his gun to them. "Or should I just kill you both now?" he asked smugly.

"You're hired." Jack said, smiling. "Sorry. Old habits rule out." Norrington said as he went to fire the gun before two sailors came up to stop him and Jack dropped the plant as he and Sunset started running throughout the now chaotic tavern of Tortuga.

Throughout the chaos, Jack kept searching for a new hat.

Jack and Sunset ran up the steps of the tavern to the emergency exit that would lead them right back to the Pearl before they came across some sailors trying to throw a man off the stairs, but Jack stopped them. "Oi! Hold it!" he said before he put his last new hat on the unfortunate man before he and Sunset backed away a little. "Carry on." Jack said and the sailors went back to their riot as Jack and Sunset ran towards the window where Jack climbed out first, going down the vine that would lead them to the ground safely. "Come on, love, hop on." Jack said.

Sunset smiled as she stepped out of the window and on to the vine as she and Jack climbed down before they spotted their ship and Sunset looked at it closer as they neared it. "They're already there. How'd they get there faster than us?" she asked before she and Jack broke into a run towards the ship before they boarded and came across Gibbs in a matter of minutes. "Gibbs, how'd you get back on the ship so quickly?" Sunset asked and Gibbs looked at the both of them. "Well, contrary to the chaos, the front door did provide some help." he said and Sun looked at Jack. "And you said it wouldn't work." she said before she pushed Jack playfully. "I was merely having a bit of fun, love." he said with a smile before ushering her to the ship.

As they were walking towards the ship, they heard a voice call out for Jack. "Captain Sparrow?" the voice said and Jack, automatically thinking it was another soul for his crew, said. "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard, make yourself comfy." he said before the voice said. "I'm here to find the man I love."

Sunset and Jack's eyes widened simultaneously as Sun looked at Jack. "I am regrettably sorry sir, but there is only one love for me." he said. "And that is me lovely lady standing next to me. So good luck."

"I meant William Turner, Captain Sparrow." the voice said and immediately Jack and Sunset knew who it was as they turned around to face Elizabeth Swann. "Elizabeth?" Jack asked softly and Sunset quickly turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum. Fast." she said before looking back at Elizabeth.

Jack then tried to make his way up the gangplank. Sunset pulled him back as Elizabeth started. "I know Will came to find you, Jack. Where is he?" she asked. Jack cast a knowing look at Sunset. She looked at him and then back at Elizabeth. "Well, Elizabeth, due to certain circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with Jack, myself, or the Pearl, poor Will was press-ganged into joining Davy Jones' ship." she said with a "sympathetic" look on her face.

"What?" she asked as Commadore Norrington vomitted off the dock. "Oh Please." he said, his voice groggy. "You look bloody awful, mate, what are you doing here?" Jack asked. "You hired me." he said dully. "I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington said. "Well, you smell funny." Jack taunted as both Sunset and Elizabeth said together. "Jack." He just looked away.

"All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said and Sunset looked at Jack. "Are you certain that's all you want? Because I would think you would want a way to see Will most." Jack said. Elizabeth looked very confused. "How would I do that?" she asked and Jack looked at Sunset before he answered. "Well, there is a chest-" he started before Norrington groaned. "Oh dear."

"What's in the chest?" Elizabeth asked. "It contains the still beatin' heart of Davy Jones." Pintel said as he and Regetti came by, carrying a box that was going on the ship as they passed them and Jack then turned back to Elizabeth. "And whoever claims that chest, claims the right to have Davy Jones do whatever it is he or she wants. Like saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack said. "Oh please, the captain of the Flying Dutchman." Norrington said. "How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked and Jack smiled as he pulled out his compass. "This. My compass. Is unique."

"A compass that doesn't point North." Norrington said. "True enough. This compass does not point North, thank you for stating the obvious, Mr. Norrington." Jack said and Elizabeth asked. "Where does it point?" Jack then looked at Sunset and she smiled at him and answered. "It points to what you want most." she said. Jack smiled back at her before handing the compass to Elizabeth.

Jack and Sunset both stepped away from her before, at the last second, he opened the compass and then went back with Sunset while Elizabeth looked at the compass before Jack creeped up behind her, Sunset right behind him. "Mr. Gibbs!" he called out. "Aye, captain?" Gibbs said. "We have our heading." Jack said and Gibbs nodded. "Finally!" he said before getting the ship ready to start off.

Jack escorted Sunset onto the ship. "My lady," he said, bowing before taking her hand. Sunset smiled as she took Jack's hand and walked on to the ship. Once all the sailors and supplies were onboard they set sail.

Sunset smiled as she watched Jack ready his ship as it started to sail before she walked into their cabin to put her heavy jacket, that was full of rum from the tavern, into the cabin as she started unloading the bottles.

"My love, I must speak with you." Jack said and Sunset turned as she heard Jack's voice and unloaded the last bottle of rum before she turned back to Jack. "What is it, love?" she asked as she walked over to Jack and put her arms around his neck. "I am very...afraid...and fearful of what is to come on this journey." he said as he held her close. She ran her fingers through his hair softly as she looked into his eyes. "Darling, everything will be...well, we're against Davy Jones so I can't say that everything will be fine because we both know what he's capable of. So everything will be fine...eventually." she said.

He took her hand and looked at the beautiful ring on her left hand. Sunset smiled as she looked at the ring and then at Jack. "What is it, sweetheart?" she asked softly. "No matter what happens, even if we perish,...we shall perish from this world together." he said softly. "Yes." she said softly. "I promise if we are to perish on this journey, I will not escape. I will stay right by your side." she said as she looked at him. Jack leaned in and captured her lips. Sunset smiled as she kissed his lips softly but passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Tonight, my love, I wish to just hold you in me arms." he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I couldn't ask for a better comfort." she said as she smiled at him. "I love you, Jack, and whatever happens I just want you to know...you were always my one and only love." she said softly. "And you are my heart, my love." he said. Sunset smiled as she took off her pirate hat and then slid Jack's jacket off before hanging it up next to hers as she took his hands and led him to their bed as she laid him down and she kissed his lips softly before she took his belt off and then his boots before she took off her own belt and boots before she laid down in his arms.

Jack held her as close to him as possible. He wanted to feel her warm body against his. Sunset sighed in content as she held Jack as she rested her face against his neck. Soon the two became so comfortable that they both fell asleep.

_**The Next Day...**_

_**That Morning...**_

Sunset woke up in Jack's arms as she saw the morning sun coming up as she smiled at Jack's sleeping face. He hadn't woken up just yet so she decided to watch him for a while. She smiled as she studied the features of his beautiful face from his soft forehead to his strong chin. She gently played with his braided beard. She smiled as she started thinking about her relationship with Jack from the beginning.

Jack shifted in his sleep and wound up having his head nuzzled into her chest. Sunset smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and along his face as she held him and ran her hands softly up and down his back. Jack grunted in his sleep. She smiled as she kissed the top of his head. She felt him inhale deeply before he started moving. She giggled softly as she watched him. He moaned before rolling onto his back. She smiled as she saw him opening his eyes as she was watching him again.

"Where are we?" he asked. "Well, for the moment, in our cabin." she said softly. "Everytime I wake up to you I think meself has died and gone to the shores on heaven." Jack said. Sunset smiled as she looked at him. "Every time I wake up with you, I feel as if we're on our way to a secluded beach of heaven." she said softly. "What would I have done without you?" Jack asked. "I ask myself that quite a lot lately." she said. "Truly I would be lonely and depressed without you coming to save me..." Jack stole a kiss before he got up and started getting dressed.

"Jack, what did you do without me?" she asked as she got up from the bed and started to dress. "I sought company from cheap women, due to the fact that is the only company I ever thought I would have. No one would want to be with, let alone marry, a pirate." he said. "Well then I guess it's true." she said softly and Jack looked over at her. "What's true, deary?" he asked and Sunset smiled at him. "It takes a true pirate to marry a pirate." she said. Jack smiled. "Indeed, love." Sunset smiled as she kissed him. "I love you, pirate husband." she said, smiling. "And I love you, my beautiful pirate wife." Jack said, smiling as well.

She smiled as a thought that'd been coming to her lately came to her once again. "Jack, there is something I'd like to speak with you about." she said. She wanted to get this thought out before she might not be able to. "Anything, love." he said as he pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She hesitated for a minute before she swallowed a lump in her throat and looked in Jack's eyes.

"What are we going to do if we ever want to have children?" Jack thought for a moment. "If we do, it should be when we both are safe and no one is threatening us," he then smiled. "but I would love to have a child with you." Sunset smiled. "Exactly. I've been thinking about it lately. When we would do it, and...how we would raise the child." she said softly. "We would raise our child like any normal pirate would. My father did that...look how I turned out." he said with a smile. Sunset smiled. "A very successful and well-known pirate. Feared by all." she said proudly. "Yes, indeed, and so shall our child." he said before kissing her again. Sunset smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately.

Soon both were dressed and once again took over control of the ship, making sure no one had hurt, damaged, or set the Pearl off course.

_**That Afternoon...**_

Jack, Sunset, Elizabeth, and Gibbs were all looking over at a scrawl that Elizabeth had given to Jack. He was looking over it with a disgusted look on his face.

"Lord Cutler Beckett-" Elizabeth started before Jack stuck his tongue out. "Eh. Please, Miss Swann." he groaned before Gibbs spoke up. "Will was working for Beckett all this time." Again, Jack groaned as he held on to his forearm and Sunset looked at him, concerned, as she watched him hold on to his arm. He'd been holding it for two hours now and she didn't know why, and he wouldn't tell her.

"Beckett wants your compass, Jack, and I believe you, Sunset, and I are the only ones who know for what reason." Gibbs said and both Sunset and Jack nodded. "Of course." Sunset said. "He wants the chest." Jack said. "Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth said and Sunset looked at her with one of her trademark glares and Elizabeth backed up a little. "If the company owns the chest, they own the sea." Gibbs said. "A true displeasure, Miss Swann." Jack said. "And bad! Bad for any mother's son who calls himself pirate...I think more speed can be used from these sails, Captain." Gibbs said before he ran off, directing orders.

Sunset and Jack soon started to walk off before Elizabeth stopped them. "Jack, the letters, give them back." she said and Jack and Sunset turned to her. "Persuade me." Jack said, smirking. He knew that Elizabeth could do no such 'persuading' with Sunset around. Elizabeth looked at them, mostly at Sunset who was still glaring at her, before she sighed and walked off.

Sunset smirked as she and Jack turned to walk to the helm of the ship. "Darling, what's wrong with your arm? You've been holding it for two hours now." she asked as she tried to examine Jack's arm. "Tis nothing of concerning on your part, my dearest Sun." he said softly. "Jack, I'm your..." she lowered her voice as she got closer to him. "Jack, I'm your wife now, you can tell me." she said. "It's just sore, my love." Jack said, looking at her with warm and loving eyes. "Alright." she said softly as she kissed his cheek.

But little did they know that Elizabeth was down by the deck of the ship as she leaned against it, looking at Jack's compass when she found it pointing to Sunset and Jack yet again. _Why does it keep pointing to them?, _she thought.

Soon, Sunset finally left Jack and the compass was whirling around as Elizabeth sighed and closed the compass and put it back before she saw Sunset coming near her. Sunset stopped in front of her and looked at Elizabeth with a sincere look of sympathy on her face. "I truly am sorry for what you have to go through with Will right now." she said before she started to walk away. Elizabeth looked at her with a small amount of shock in her eyes. Sunset smirked as she turned around, as if sensing her shock. "What is it?" she asked calmly. "Well you haven't really liked me all that much." she said softly. "True, but if it were I in your position and my dear Jack in Will's, I would feel the same, if not worse, than you're feeling at this very moment." Sunset said. "I see." she said softly again. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, but you know if you wouldn't have acted like such a know-it-all, I might have been more civil." she said before she walked off to check on the ship.

They day was moving on and the sun was now at its highest peak. Jack still stood at the helm, his eyes focused. He heard Sunset shouting orders to the new crew members and he couldn't help but smile as he heard her._ She be more and more like a captain each day., _he thought. Of course it occurred to Jack that she was a Pirate Captain before. One of the best he'd ever seen. Especially when it came to hiding her emotions, that was until she first opened up to him after much work on his part.

Jack flinched as he felt a shock of pain go through his arm again. He held it as he bit his tongue so as not to yelp in pain. He had no idea what was wrong with his arm, he thought he might have slept on it wrong, but then he looked down and noticed it was the same arm that held the black spot on his hand and he figured it must be the black spot's doing on his hand that was affecting his arm. "Damn." he said. "What is it, dear?" Sunset asked as she joined him once again. "Nothing, love." Jack said.

She kissed his cheek as she and Jack watched the water and the setting sun in a comfortable silence while everyone else soon, after an hour or two, were in their bunks for the rest of the night as the ship was on the right heading and the sun was starting to set. She smiled as she kissed Jack's cheek. "Isn't it beautiful, Jack?" she asked softly. "Tis indeed a sight to behold." he said as he held her close. She smiled as she nuzzled her head against Jack's chest and watched the sun set before she looked up at Jack when night time came around and the light that was available were the oil lamps around the ship. "Want to just stay here like this for a while, Jack? While the ship is clear of everyone but the two of us?" she asked, smiling, as she and Jack walked down the steps of the helm and got to the deck of the ship.

"As you wish, love." he said happily. She smiled as she sat down on the floor of the ship and looked up at the night sky that was glittering with stars. Jack then flinched again as he quickly retracted his arm from around her. "Jack Theodore Sparrow, what is wrong with your arm?" she snapped at him, sounding just like his mother to him for a quick moment. He went into the cabin and took off his jacket. Sunset ran after him as she followed him into the cabin to look at his arm. The black spot was returning on his hand. It had stayed gone for a few days, strangely enough, and Jack thought maybe Jones was backing off before his arm had started aching.

"You need your bandage." she said as she went to the first aid kit under the bed and sat Jack down at his desk as she started to lovingly tend to his black spot. _It's returning already. Damn_., Jack thought.

He watched as Sunset so lovingly wrapped up his bandage, not too loose and not too tight. She looked at him slightly as she worked on his bandage, but didn't say anything. "Don't worry, love, I'm fine." he said. "You have a black spot on your hand, your arm was hurting you before it returned, you are not fine, Jack Theodore Sparrow." she said his full name again and he looked at her. She looked up at him. "What?" she asked, a very small smile seen on her face. "Sunset. I will be fine." he said as he looked at her. She looked at him when she was finished and took his face in her hands. "You better hope so, Jack, or I swear I will kill you myself before Jones can." she said in her true Pirate fashion before she kissed him softly and pulled away from him before he could do a thing as she got up from her place and took her pirate hat and jacket off as she hung them up with a sigh.

"All I need is rum and sleep." he said. "The best medicine." She looked over at him with a smile as she handed him a bottle of rum and went behind him as she took his jacket off for him and hung it up next to hers. "And me. Did you forget me already?" she asked. "No, you are a natural routine to where I don't have to remember." Jack said. "I'll take that as a compliment." she laughed as she sat on the bed and slowly took off her boots as she looked at Jack. He yanked her into bed wih him and curled up against her. She giggled as she rested her forehead against Jack's and kissed his nose with a slight giggle. "I'm sorry this is happening, Jack, I wish I could endure that black spot for you." she said softly. "No. I would rather endure it than to see it mar your beautiful skin." Jack said just as softly. She smiled as she kissed Jack's bandaged hand before she kissed up his wounded arm and to his neck before she got to his lips as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back with as much passion. Their kiss only lasted a few brief minutes and soon they began to drift off into sleep as they lay in each others arms.


	3. Together in Life Together in Death

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Captain Sunset Fauna of the Glory Jewel

Thanks so much to my awesome PT, kurounue13! Much love to ya!

_**Next Morning...**_

Jack woke up next to Sunset, who was in his arms sleeping peacefully. He was amazed how much she reminded him of his mother last night. Whenever he was a child and he would get hurt, she would always be stubborn like Sun was last night for him to get bandages on his injury. It scared him a bit and made him start thinking of his own parents when he hadn't thought of them in a very long time.

His mother took care of him whenever his father was away. He had always looked forward to seeing his father's ship on the horizon when he was coming home. While he had loved and feared his parents, it was his own grandmother and her beatings on him that made him run away when he was only 8 years old.

Jack's thoughts then drifted off as he looked down at Sunset and he remembered their conversation about a child. _To have a child with her...to be a family., _Jack thought. Sunset snuggled up closer to Jack and he smiled down at her. _That would be the greatest adventure., _he thought. Sunset soon let out a deep breath as she opened her eyes and smiled up at Jack.

"Good morning, love, how are you feeling?" she asked softly in her sleepy voice. Jack looked at his hand and arm before flexing them. "Seems to be tip top." he said. She smiled. "All except for that black spot that's undoubtedly still there." she said as she kissed his lips softly. "I don't think that will go away any time soon." he said when they pulled away. "Probably not," she said. "but I'll still stay by your side." she said as she got out of bed and she grabbed a bottle of rum and took a quick swig from it. Jack then kissed her, tasting the rum on her lips before he took the bottle from her. She giggled as she kissed his neck softly while he drank from the rum bottle. He moaned softly and pulled her close. She smiled as she kissed up to his ear before she moved her lips to his when the rum bottle was on the floor of the cabin.

"Love, you once mentioned...about having a child." he said softly. "Yes." she said softly as she looked into his eyes. "Would..." he looked down. "Would you want to start trying?" he asked. "But Jack...what about what you said...about not trying until no one's coming after us?" she asked. "I know, but...I've been thinking about it... for sometime. And if you do become...then I will take you and we will hide. We will hide and live. Long and happy life." he said. "Jack..." she smiled. "I'd love to start trying, but I think he would find us anywhere we went...I know he can't step on to land for ten years but what happens when he can and he may or may not find us? I want to have a family so badly with you Jack, but, even though I hate to say it, I think we should wait to start trying." she said, small tears forming and then spilling out of her eyes. Jack kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry, darling, but I just think it would be best to wait when we're out of danger." she said. "Agreed darling." he said.

"And as soon as we are I want to start trying with you immediately." she said as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack smirked devilishly. She smirked as she kissed him before the two pulled away. "I shall happily await the day." he said. "So shall I." she said before the two snuggled up to get some extra minutes of sleep.

_**Later in the Day...**_

While Jack was at the helm of the ship, Sunset was walking around to make sure the crew was hard at work making sure the ship was in shape and on the right heading before she saw Elizabeth sitting on the stairs of the ship that led to the helm.

"Alright there?" Sunset asked as she sat down next to Elizabeth. "You're lucky." Elizabeth said. "How?" Sunset asked. "I just thought I'd be married by now." Elizabeth said. "I wouldn't know the feeling." she said. "But you and Jack might as well be. You are with each other you love each other." Elizabeth said. "We should be, but we're not. Me and Jack..." she smiled as she trailed off. Elizabeth went silent. "I know this must be very upsetting for you right now, Elizabeth, but I'm sure your Will will return." she said before she got up and went up the stairs to be with Jack.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and stood there with him. "Isla Cruces? That's where we're going?" Sunset asked as she looked at Jack. "Indeed and we're almost there." he said. "That's where the chest is?" she asked again. "Yes, soon we will have our bargaining chip." Jack said and Sunset smiled. "Genius you are, love." she said as she rested her head against Jack's shoulder as she watched the island getting closer.

Once on dry land, Jack, Sunset, Norrington and Elizabeth started wandering. Elizabeth in front with the compass. Sunset and Jack were standing at the top of a sand hill together as they looked out to the water, waiting for Elizabeth to find the chest as they talked quietly with each other.

"This is useless! This compass doesn't work!" she said as she plopped down on the sand.

Jack and Sunset looked over at her as they both went over and looked at the compass. "Yes it does." Jack said. "You're sitting on it." Sunset said and Elizabeth looked up at the two. "Beg pardon?" she asked and Sunset shoo'ed her. "Move." she said and once Elizabeth moved, Jack had Norrington to start digging as he and Sunset sat down on the sandhill again.

Finally, THUD.

Sunset and Jack, who had their eyes closed and were in a meditating sitting position, opened their eyes simultaneously as they both got up and all four dug up a chest that they opened and while Norrington and Elizabeth looked through the letters, Jack and Sunset pulled a smaller chest out of the bigger one and almost instantly the four of them heard the beating of a heart.

"You were actually telling the truth." Norrington said wih a surprised smile. "I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised." Jack said with a triumphant smirk and Sunset smiled before their looks of triumph dropped when they heard a familiar voice. "For good reason!"

Elizabeth looked over at the voice before running over to him. "Will!" she said as the two embraced and Sunset and Jack turned to him. "How'd you get here, mate?" Jack asked. "Seaturtles." Will answered as he held Elizabeth close to him. "Not so easy, is it?" Jack smirked. "But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said and Jack looked at him, confused. "You do?" he asked and Will nodded. "If it weren't for you abandoning me on that ship with Jones, I never would've met my father." he said and Elizabeth looked at Jack. "What?" and he shrugged. "What? You're welcome, mate, glad I could be of service to you." Elizabeth then stormed over to Jack. "Everything you said was a lie?"

"Pretty much." Jack admitted before he saw Will kneeling at the chest of Davy Jones with a knife in his hand and a key in the other hand, ready to strike at the heart with it once the chest was opened. "Oi, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "Keeping a promise." William said. "I can't let you do that William, if you are to kill Jones, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt for me, eh?" he said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Will expertly. Will then stood and drew his sword at Jack. "I made a promise to free my father." Norrington then unsheathed his sword as Elizabeth and Sunset looked on at the three men. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry." Norrington said with his sword pointed to Will.

"Jack, put the sword down." Sunset said and Jack did as he turned to Norrington. "I knew you'd warm up to me." he smirked before Norrington pointed his sword at Jack and he pointed his sword back at Will. Sunset knew how this was to happen so she sat back down on the sand. "Oh have at it and get it out of your systems." she said.

Soon, the three men had started their sword fight while Sunset held the chest in her lap and Elizabeth kept trying to stop them. "Dear, just let them do it, they won't get hurt. Jack just needs the key." she said as she followed the action of the sword fight before she sat back down in the sand, Elizabeth soon joining her. Sunset then saw Pintel and Regetti running off with the chest. "OI! You two get back here!" she said before running after them. Elizabeth followed as the two worked together to get the chest back.

While running through the jungles after Pintel and Regetti, they saw a massive wheel with Norrington and Will on top, slowly being pursued by Jack. "What the?" Sunset said. "JACK SPARROW!" Sunset yelled before she and Elizabeth shook their heads at the three before turning back to see Pintel and Regetti with swords pointed at the two of them. Elizabeth backed away a little before Sunset sheathed her sword and began to fight off Pintel before the four heard rustling in the bushes and then saw a number of sea creatures coming at them. "RUN!" Sunset screamed as she and Pintel lowered their swords and he passed the chest to Sunset as the four, with Sunset holding the chest, ran off through the jungle.

They made it to the beach and saw the wheel come crashing in before toppling over in the water. Sunset then realized she had let the chest drop during a fight with one of the sea creatures as she, without warning the others, ran back into the jungle to try and find it before she saw Jack sitting before the chest, key in hand and the sea creature's head she had cut off, while his body kept looking for his head. "OH SHUT IT!" she yelled at the complaining sea creature before she joined Jack.

"Oh good, darling, I'm glad you were able to find the chest." she said as she sat beside Jack as he was putting the key in the chest. He opened it and inside was a beating heart. "Come, love." Jack said as he quickly stuffed the heart safely in his shirt before he grabbed Sunset's hand and the two ran for the beach as they got to the longboat and hid the heart in Jack's jar of dirt before there was a massive sword fight that followed as Jack and Sunset started fighting off the sea creatures along with Will and Elizabeth.

Eventually it was time for them to retreat, Jack hit will in the head with the oar. "Into the boat! We're not getting out of here without the chest!" Norrington yelled in a moment of pause in the sword fight as he ran off with the chest. "I say we respect his final wish." Jack said before he, Sunset, and the rest got into the longboat and made their way back to the Pearl.

Once there, Jack held onto his Jar of dirt. "Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked and Sunset and Jack both answered. "Fell behind." the two went up to the helm of the ship where Jack eyed Cotton who was steering as Gibbs said. "Well at least two of you got back free and clear-" Gibbs said before there was a rumbling heard in the water and everyone looked over to see the Flying Dutchman coming up from the sea. "Oh bloody hell." Gibbs said.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack said as he stepped up to the side of the ship. "OI! Fishface! Looking for something?" Jack said before he tumbled down the stairs and Sunset yelled. "Jack! Damn you, be careful!" she said as she ran after Jack and helped him up. "Got it! So coming to negotiate eh? Slimy git! Look what I've got. I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it?" Jack sang and Sunset smiled at him as she tried not to laugh. Jack and Sun's smiles then faded as the cannons were uncovered on the Flying Dutchman.

Jack and Sunset started yelling orders as everyone was starting to make the ship ready for battle while Jack and Sunset went to their cabin. "Jack, what are we doing?" Sunset asked as she and Jack packed up their things. "Escaping, love." he said and she looked at him. "Why?" she asked. "Because I am not letting you get hurt." Jack said. "But what about the Pearl?" she asked. He cupped her face. "I can't replace you." he said as he looked into her eyes. She nodded as she looked at him. "Alright. Are we ready?" she asked as she held Jack's face in her own hands. "I believe so." Jack said before they walked out of their cabin. As they walked out, a gun slid and hit Jack's feet.

Sunset and Jack were now in good view of the battle that had ensued and Will was hanging from the mast that the Kraken had wrapped itself around as it was trying to take down the Pearl. Jack put his things down as he picked up the gun and Elizabeth was now sitting in between Jack and Sunset as Jack shot the gun at the creature before everything exploded, including the Kraken's tentacles that were now ablaze.

"Did we kill it?" one of the crew asked. "No, we just made it angry." Gibbs said. Jack and Sunset came down the stairs after Elizabeth and Jack handed the gun to Gibbs. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack ordered. Gibbs yelled the orders as Jack lovingly walked over to the rail on the other side of the ship. He touched the dark wooden railing. "Are we going?" Sunset asked softly as she stood behind Jack. "Yes, love." Jack said. "Jack, I'm not going to leave you on the Pearl. I know what you're up to." she said. "Don't worry, love, I am not staying behind." Jack said. She smiled. "Good. Because I'm not letting you leave my side." she said as she kissed him. "I forgot something in our cabin, I'll be back." she said before she went into the cabin after grabbing Jack's things from the helm of the ship first.

When she came back out of the cabin, she saw Jack chained to the mast. "Jack! Jack, what happened?" she asked as she tried to get Jack free of his chains and she saw the longboat with the small crew in it heading off for land. "Bloody stupid!" he said as he yanked at the chain. "Damn Elizabeth Swann!"

"Damn it, I'll kill her!" Sunset yelled angrily as she looked around for something to help loosen Jack's shackles before she found one of the lanterns. "Will the oil from this help?" she asked. He took the lantern and broke it and dipped the oil over his hand and soon got his wrist free. Sunset gently rubbed Jack's wrist. "Jack, love, I'm so sorry." she said. "I shouldn't have left."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. She left me here so they could get away." he said. "I don't doubt it. Jack, are you sure there's no way we can-" she started until they both heard a loud rumbling from the sea and they both slowly turned as Sunset's eyes widened and she held Jack's hand tightly, her wedding ring displayed proudly on her finger as it had been for the entire battle, as they both looked upon the Kraken.

"I'm so sorry, my love." he pressed his forehead to hers. "At least, we are together."

"It's alright, Jack, we've been through life together and now we'll go through death together." She said as she kissed his lips softly. "I love you, Jack." she said. "I love you, Sun." he kissed her softly.

As Jack held her he began to softly sing. "You are my sunshine...my only sunshine..." he reached down and picked up his sword and then held her hand as the Kraken began to rise up. "When you are not happy, my skies are grey..." the Kraken's mouth opened and Jack raised his sword after Sun had put his pirate hat back on his head. "You are my sunshine, my beautiful sunshine..." Jack looked at the Kraken. "'ello beastie."

* * *

And that concludes the 2nd Sunny Sparrow. But don't worry there is more coming your way, but I'll need to know how you all like it. Now, I'm not the one to beg for reviews and I'm not doing it now, but if you liked this story just let me and Sami know by reviewing your honest feelings and criticism if you have it. Thank you to everyone that has either reviewed, favorited, or story alerted. Me and Sami appreciate all of our loyal Sunny Sparrow Fans! Stay Tuned for more to come!

~Chloe


End file.
